List of National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons
As of the completion of the 2008–09 regular season, 102 different ice hockey players in the National Hockey League (NHL) have scored at least 100 points in a single NHL regular season. Collectively, these players have achieved this feat on 264 different occasions, playing for 25 different franchises. Including three franchises that have changed cities, there have been 28 different teams with 100 point players. Season achievements The first NHL season in which a player scored 100 points was the 1968–69 season, which was first achieved by Phil Esposito in March 1969. Esposito finished the season with 126 points, and two other players achieved 100 points that season: Bobby Hull, who finished with 107 points, and Gordie Howe, who finished with 103 points. Since 1968–69 there have been 5 seasons without a 100 point player. No player achieved 100 points during the lockout years of 1994–95 and 2004–05. Furthermore, in 3 complete 82 game seasons of a brief 5 season stretch, no player achieved 100 points in 1999–2000, 2001–02 and 2003–04. The 100 point player became a rarity in the nine seasons from 1996–97 to 2003–04. The mark was only achieved by eight unique players, on eleven different occasions, playing for only five different teams. The 1992–93 NHL season had the most 100 point players, with 21. The second most was the 1984–85 NHL season, with 16. Player achievements The player with the most 100 point seasons is Wayne Gretzky, with 14 (four of which were 200 point seasons). Mario Lemieux is second, with 10 seasons of 100 points. Gretzky also holds the record of 13 consecutive 100 point seasons. Three players could have made the list on assists alone. Bobby Orr, Wayne Gretzky (11 times) and Mario Lemieux have had more than 100 assists in a single season. On six occasions a player has been traded during a 100 point season: Jean Ratelle, Bernie Nicholls, John Cullen, Teemu Selanne, Wayne Gretzky, and Joe Thornton. Excluding the six split-team situations above, and excluding franchises that have simply changed cities, 16 different players have achieved complete 100+ point seasons with more than one team. The first was Marcel Dionne in the 1974–75 season with the Detroit Red Wings and then the 1976–77 season with the Los Angeles Kings. Only five defencemen have scored at least 100 points in a season. They are Bobby Orr, Denis Potvin, Paul Coffey, Al MacInnis, and Brian Leetch. The youngest player to achieve a 100 point season is Sidney Crosby, at 18 years, 253 days old. He scored his 100th NHL point on 17 April 2006, the Pittsburgh Penguins' 81st game of the 2005–06 season. The oldest player to achieve a 100 point season is Gordie Howe, who was 41 years old and playing in his 23rd NHL season when he reached 100 points during the 1968–69 season - only a few days after Phil Esposito had become the first ever player to score 100 points. Team achievements Excluding the six split-team players above, the Pittsburgh Penguins have had the most incidents of a player achieving 100 points during the franchise's history, with 30. Excluding the same six players, the Pittsburgh Penguins also had the greatest number of unique players achieve 100 points, with 12. The Boston Bruins have had nine different players achieve 100 points while with the team. The Boston Bruins were the first team to have four players achieve 100 points in the same season, 1970–71. This has been matched by only two other teams, the Edmonton Oilers (three times) and the Pittsburgh Penguins. The Pittsburgh Penguins have had at least one 100 point player in 20 different seasons. The Los Angeles Kings and the Colorado Avalanche (formerly the Quebec Nordiques) have both achieved this feat in 14 different seasons. The Edmonton Oilers had at least one 100 point player in eleven consecutive seasons, from 1979–80 to 1989–90. The Los Angeles Kings are the only team to have two players achieve 150+ points in the same year, with Wayne Gretzky (168 points) and Bernie Nicholls (150 points) achieving this in the 1988–89 NHL season. This feat was almost matched in the 1995–96 NHL season by Mario Lemieux (161 points) and Jaromir Jagr (149 points). Three franchises have had 100 point players before and after the entire team moved: the Hartford Whalers/Carolina Hurricanes, the Atlanta Flames/Calgary Flames, the Quebec Nordiques/Colorado Avalanche. Two franchises have had 100 point players in their original city, but not their new city: Minnesota North Stars (now Dallas Stars) and Winnipeg Jets (now Phoenix Coyotes). Only one city - Atlanta - has had players from two different franchises (Flames and Thrashers) score 100 points in a season, due to the Flames organization leaving in 1980 and the Thrashers franchise arriving in 1999. Minnesota (North Stars and Wild) is presently the only other franchise where this would be possible. Five franchises currently playing in the NHL have never had a player achieve 100 points: New Jersey Devils (started as Kansas City Scouts in 1974–75), Florida Panthers (started 1993–94), Nashville Predators (1998–99), and the two newest teams, Columbus Blue Jackets and Minnesota Wild (2000–01). As noted above, the three youngest franchises arrived at a time when the 100 point player was not as common as in previous years. The oldest of these five franchises, the Devils, has won three Stanley Cup championships relying on a strong defensive style rather than offense. Players and their 100 point seasons ;Legend: :Team – Team for which the player acquired 100 points or more :GP – Games played :G – Goals :A – Assists :Active players in the NHL are listed in boldface. References *''2005 NHL Official Guide & Record Book'' ISBN 0-920445-91-8 100 point seasons